Masking the Pain
by thek9kid
Summary: AU. Ryan and Sharpay have a secret they've been hiding for 10 years. Will they let anyone help them before things get out of control. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi readers, this story is a bit AU, just roll with the story. Also it takes place before the first movie so there is no musical going on. Takes place at the beginning of sophomore year. Also the cliques aren't as tight as they are in the movie. Enjoy the story and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I stood in my bathroom, looking in the mirror, examining my handy work. I've been doing this for over 10 years. I'm sick of doing it, but it's a good thing I'm good at it. Otherwise people would have known ages ago, who knows what my father would do and nobody wants a repeat of 5th grade. I shudder at the thought. I put away the concealer and other makeup. As long as I don't get water on my face, I should be fine.

When I walk downstairs, Shar's already down eating the breakfast Rachel prepared. Rachel, our cook, is amazing and one of the only people in the house that cares about us. The only other person that cares is Riley, the maid. They're like our second and third moms. Our real mom died in a car crash when we were 6. After that life went to hell.

"Hi Shar," I greet, faking cheerfulness that she sees right through. The only ones who can see through my mask are Shar, Kelsi, Rachel, and Riley.

Sharpay tackles me in a gentle hug. "Are you okay? I know he hurt you last night. I could hear him," Sharpay says, her voice laced with concern, fear and helplessness. There really is nothing either of us can do to stop him. Father is a muscle giant. Before he was a businessman, he was a MMA fighter and he was good. Still is.

"Yeah, he did, but I'm okay. He's still asleep, right?" I say to my sister, afraid that he might be lurking around somewhere.

"Don't worry, he's still passed out on the couch, sweetie." Rachel informs us, "Now sit down and eat; you're far too skinny." Rachel is always on us about eating enough because when we were younger, both of us were anorexic, between father's constant critiques and trying to be in shape for dancing. Eating healthy turned into our eating disorders. All that ended when he got too lazy to cook and hired Rachel. She always makes us eat 3 meals a day; we have a routine now. We wake up before father does to eat breakfast, lunch at school, and dinner while he's still at work. That's why I'm now wolfing down french toast, bacon, eggs, sausage, and peanut butter and banana toast at five o'clock in the morning.

An hour later we head off to school in Sharpay's pink car. Father only got it for her so he wouldn't have to chauffeur her around. I have an old black mustang that's really cool, but I bought that with my own money. Yes, believe it or not, I have a job. I teach Tap and Jazz dancing to eight to ten year olds at Liza's School of Dance. Cool right... right? Well, it's cool to me anyway.

School passes like a normal day, struggling through classes, ignoring stupid jocks, accepting apologies from their nicer teammates, and collaborating with Kelsi in my music composition class. All in all, a normal day, until gym. I thought I had it tomorrow. I'm not dreading gym because I'm rubbish at sports. I'm actually pretty good and coach Bolton isn't a butthead. What I hate is the locker room. I'm not ashamed of my body. I'm a dancer so my body is awesome, but I have bruises and scars that I'd rather not explain and subsequently have to lie about, then remember what lie I told who. Normally I'd just change in a bathroom stall, wear long sleeves and sweatpants, but I forgot to bring back my gym clothes from home. All I have in my locker is a T-shirt and shorts, which will show my scars and bruises. Why don't I ask to borrow someones? Because it's like 98 degrees outside, so it would be even more suspicious. This is going to be a long 55 minutes.

I steel my nerves and walk out of the bathroom stall. A couple of guys do a double take and motion to their friends. I wasn't lying about my arms and legs; they're literally covered in bruises and scars. There's barely any untouched skin. It's eerily quiet for a while. Before anyone can ask any questions, I walk out of the room, outside to the baseball fields where the girls and coach are waiting. I hear the boys behind me, their feet like thunder. Now that everyone is gathered around coach instead of looking at him or the girls swooning over Troy and Chad, they're looking at me, and not the usual looks. The ones from the girls that say, 'cute, quiet drama guy with an amazing voice' or the ones from the guys that say, 'weird, gay looking drama freak that's amazing at baseball'. Their looks are either concerned, curious, or shocked. After a few moments of staring I get fed up with it.

"Are we going to play or what?" I asked, irritated, folding my arms across my chest.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Okay, Chad (Boy's baseball Captain), Nicky (Girl's softball captain), Captains, pick teams." Coach says.

I'm on Nicky's team, first picked. Everyone knows I'm an amazing pitcher, I just don't have time to be on the team, not that the coach hasn't tried. Between my family crap, theater, my job, cheerleading, and my classes that are even harder because of my dyslexia, I don't have time for baseball. It would have been a fun game if people would STOP STARING AT ME! We won, yay. Before I get the chance to make my getaway, Coach Bolton stops me.

"Ryan, hang on a sec," he calls out to me waiting for everyone else to get out of earshot. "What happened to you? Is everything okay at home?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just fell down like two flights of stairs back home," I lie, trying to get him to back down.

He looks at me; I know he doesn't believe me. I just hope he doesn't call home. "I'm really fine coach. Nothing's going on at home," I add, trying to dissuade him. He eyes a particular bruise on my left bicep, It's a hand print gong around my entire arm.

"If you just tell me what's going on, I can help you and your sister." I can tell he really cares, but I can't tell him, not after what happened to my 5th grade teacher, Mrs. Bailey, after Shar told her what happened.

"We're fine, Coach," I respond to him in my most normal tone of voice, keeping a casual expression on my face. Being an actor has its perks. I walk back to the locker room that's empty and change. Since it's the last period, I head out to cheerleading practice.

**That's it for now, review please!**

**K9Kid out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi readers, welcome to chapter 2! Please enjoy the story and REVIEW! Oh and Gabriella started at the beginning of sophomore year. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**(Sharpay's POV)**

5...4...3...2...1... RINGGGGGGGGGG! Finally, school is out for the day. It's Friday so Ryan has cheerleading practice and I have nothing going on after school. Looks like I'll be hanging out on the football field, watching, I am not going home until I have to. At least there are a lot of cute boys out there.

I'm walking down the hall towards the door when I notice something's off, people are staring at me and not the usual stares. The jealous ones from the girls or the adoring ones from the guys or the fear filled ones from everyone. As I look around people are staring curiosity and concern. Oh God, did something happen to Ryan? Did he let something slip?

I quicken my pace, trying to get to the door. Out of nowhere, four big hand hands grab me. I. Freak. Out.

"AHHH, GET OFF OF ME!" I scream into the hand over my mouth. I flail around for a while, trying to get away when suddenly the hands are gone. Just as I'm about to bolt I see my 'attackers'. Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi are there, although Kelsi looks like she was 'kidnapped' too.

"What the hell is going on!?" I yell at them.

"We're trying to get answers. What the HELL happened to Ryan? Why is he covered in bruises and scars? Are you okay? What is going on?!" Troy asked becoming more and more frazzled.

Everyone looks pretty scared actually. So, I know Ryan kinda stepped out of the clique crap this year and made new friends, but I didn't know they were all so chummy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say this in a very calm and slightly confused voice, my face masked in confusion. I turn to walk away but Chad grabs my wrist and I let out an involuntary whimper, he gently turned me around. I look at my shoes I don't want to see his face, as he pulls up the sleeve of my sweater. On my wrist is a black and blue bruise mark of a hand wrapping around my wrist. I hear Chad's sharp intake of breath. I can feel the tears in my eyes.

"Sharpay, look at me," Chad's voice is soft and gentle, but firm. I look up at him and all I see is concern and kindness, "Who is hurting you and Ryan?"

I want to tell them, I do. I'm tired just like I was in 5th grade. But I can't tell them, I can't let them disappear like Mrs. Bailey did.

"Everything's fine Chad, no one is hurting us." I pull away from Chad and look up at everyone. I know they don't believe me. I lock eyes with Kelsi. She's crying, begging me with her eyes not to do this again. I love Kelsi, she's been there through a lot with us and I know she's suspected for years.

I put on my brave face, and smile through my mask, I tell them they're worrying over nothing. I walk out the door to the football field and sit in the stands. I smile and wave at Ry.

**(Chad's POV)**

Ugh, why is this so hard! All I'm doing is trying to help. They just won't admit to needing any. Well since talking doesn't seem to have any effect maybe we need a different approach, but what?

I look around at my friends, Troy looks angry and upset. Zeke looks scared but determined, Jason looks confused like usual. Taylor looks frustrated and determined, Gabi is hugging Troy and crying. Kelsi is the most upset though, she's been their friend the longest, has probably had her suspicions and that conversation before.

"Should we call the police or something?" Zeke throws the idea out there.

**(Kelsi's POV)**

"I've tried before, all that happened was the twins thrown into foster care while they do an investigation, and their father is just as good an actor as they are. At that time there wasn't enough proof of abuse for the court to take them away from their father for good," I said bitterly, I hate that man with a burning passion deep within my soul.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a sec their FATHER is hurting them?! What kind of asshole would do that to his own children?" Troy exploded, he just couldn't understand why someone would hurt their own kids.

"Yeah he's an ass alright," everyone turned shocked eyes to me, I never swear, ever, "But he's a rich one, a lot of money in the right person's pocket and that's it. Without Ry, and Shar admitting that he's hurting them, and showing evidence, nothing will change."

"When did that happen?" Taylor asked me, trying to get a handle on the situation. She was in all the law and criminal justice classes at school.

"Second grade, I noticed that they kept coming to school with bruises and stuff. I told my dad. He called the police. They did an investigation, but like I said he wormed his way out of it. Without the twins admitting to the abuse, their dad probably threatened them or something, nothing changed."

After the case happened and they went back to their father I made it my personal mission to keep them away from him as long as possible. Sleepovers, spending holidays with me and dad, working with me after school. I even helped Ryan get his dance teacher job.

"So if we get the twins on board with this then maybe they can get out of this situation?" Gabi concluded.

"Alright so Operation Get the Evans On Board is a go!" Chad exclaim trying to be positive about something.

**Chapter 2 is complete. Please give me feedback. What did you think? Amazing? Good? Terrible? Makes you want to throw your computer out a window? TELL ME! Till next time.**

**TTFN!**

**K9Kid out**


End file.
